What's Been Forgotten
by gem2422
Summary: A man wakes up in the desert with no idea who he is or how he got there, what's his story and what will happen to him now. (Starts out slow and a bit suspenseful but I promise it'll be a good one.)
1. Chapter 1

The dryness hit me first, the pure agony of my skin feeling aflame and my mouth so thirsty I would have settled for a bead of sweat on my tongue. I tried to open my eyes the pure struggle brought me to a new part of my agony, my eyelids felt trapped, holding together for fear of the open world. My eyes eventually trusted my plea and flung open, they hurt immediately but I struggled to keep them open as I looked around. Sand at my feet, clothes covered in dust, I looked at my hands only to see red everywhere. I felt around my body if there was a wound I would find it. No wound, just more blood. I looked around again; there was a rag and a bottle of water. I dove for the water and drank as much as possible. No wait don't. Save it for later, I knew I had to but it hurt not to finish the bottle instantly. As I pulled the bottle away I twisted it around and looked as the water beaded down the side, I had half a bottle left, I picked up the rag and wiped the blood and sweat off of myself and then proceeded to stand. My legs were weak and I understand I must have been attempting to stand for a long time. After my fourth fall to the ground I gained my hold on gravity and lifted myself up and began to move my feet, I stumbled along looking everywhere to see which direction would make the most sense. I had no idea where I was, what I was doing or who I was.

I didn't know who I was, I hadn't put the effort into focusing on this earlier but I just couldn't put a name to my face or even what my face had looked like. My hands were big, my hair was shorter but a bit shaggy, and I could tell I was tall and obviously a male. But the more I tried to think about it the more I found myself at a loss. What did I do for a living, where did I live I couldn't even picture the world around me clearly? Something was wrong, whether it was due to my sleep in the desert or the blood on my hands, something had happened.

I continued to stumble my way through the desert for hours, my legs were beginning to hate me and the water was less than a sip left. The sun was beginning to set and after that I'm not sure how I would possible be able to keep going or have any sense of direction. I stood for a moment watching as the sun made its way into a hiding position, deserting me among the sand to lead myself. I sighed at my misfortune and fell to my knees with only the effort to take one last sip. I crawled my way from there on until my body gave up completely and I sunk into an infinite blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So like the description says, its a bit of a build up for a story. But again hopefully you like it. I'm probably going to keep writing as much as possible before the story leaves my brain haha. Please comment, let me know what you think.**

"Well pour some water on him"

"Is he one of them?"

"Just pour the wat-"

"No! We need to know what we're waking up first!"

"Calm down, he's surrounded he won't try anything."

I can hear their voices but again my eyes refuse to open on their own, the sudden splash on my face changes that immediately. My eyes swing open into the blaring sun.

"I told you. Look he can hardly even move he wouldn't go anywhere."

A face went close up to mine, I was still having trouble focusing but I tried to focus. He looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to find something; he touched my eyelids and raised them to get a better look. I cringed away after a moment.

"Human." He back away and grabbed me by the arm lifting me to the ground. I stumbled down to my knees and another hand picked me up from the back, my head swung down as I was lifted by the arms and dragged to wherever it was. I stayed conscious which shocked even me however I was not much help.

"Jesus he's heavy, how tall is this guy?"

"Does it honestly matter? Just get him into the truck."

I feel myself being tossed onto some form of metal and looked up as the faces began to sit in the seats around me. As the door shuts and the sun is vanished I can take the moment to look around at my surroundings. There are three people sitting near me and I can hear two more in the front seats. One is a girl young with bright red hair and blue eyes; she holds a gun tightly and is clearly afraid. Next to her sits a man with sandy blonde hair, he stares at me without breaking eye contact. He reminds me of someone but I can't think who, he brings his gun closer as well and continues to glare at me. I need to escape his gaze so I focus on who is next to him. Another man with dark curly hair; He looked much calmer than everyone else and just stared out of the window. I could hear the men in the front and knew one of the men was who had picked me up first. I was far too exhausted to move and yet no one offered me water or anything. I must have been seen as an enemy; it wasn't a comforting thought.

I closed my eyes and just felt the ride, it was nice to be out of the sun; I had no idea how long I'd been out there and the comfort of being in a new situation. Something without the dryness; something without the sun. It was a nice change of pace, even with the guns pointed in my direction.

As we pulled to a stop, they slammed on the brakes pulling all of us in the back forward.

"Jesus Ben, do you even know how to drive!?"

The redhead girl yelled and shoved the driver's seat. Within minutes the side door was opened and I was practically dragged out. In an obvious reaction and with some hidden strength I fought back a moment, trying to kick away whoever was pulling me. The blonde haired boy behind me laughed.

"Yeah, he's human all right." He grabs my arms and swings me out; he lifts me to my feet and blindfolds me.

"Don't worry it's just a precaution." I'm not sure why it's needed but I nod in agreement and refrain from fighting back anymore. I feel like I have gained some strength back but with the added blindfold I continue in my stumbling ways. I can tell it's gotten darker, like it's suddenly turned to night.

"Okay bud, here you go." I'm gently shoved into a seat and the blindfold is taken off. It looks like some sort of a hospital. My eyes yet again focus on the sudden bright florescent lights of what seems like a small lab or hospital. I sit in the middle of the room there's a man in a lab coat staring at me. I presume a doctor and I hope I'm right. The man with blonde hair is standing next to me, keeping an extra eye to make sure I don't do anything stupid.

"Well you gave us quite a scare. You look alright though, a bit exhausted but still alive."

"What do you wanna do with him doc?"

"I guess that's up to you and Jeb. Does he know about this yet?" I looked up at the man as he shook his head and swiftly left the room.

The doctor brought his focus back to me. "So what do you remember? What happened?"

I just stared at him for a moment, I knew it was because I had no answer but also because this doctor talked and looked at me as if he knew me.

He looked in anticipation before making another remark. "Do you know what happened?"

I took a moment, looked around and shook my head.

"Well it seems like this might be a bit more complicated than we thought, Jared."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at him, he did know me; I knew that I hadn't imagined that however he now knew me and I did not know myself. Jared he called me. My mind was all fluttered and lost; I expected that name to trigger something, anything. But there was nothing, only my worthless anticipation. I looked back at Doc, he stared at me as if expecting that to be trigger as well but looked just at dumbfounded when we both realized our hope had failed. Faith in a faithless fact.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

I shook my head, "Did you remember your name before I said it?"

I shook my head.

"Does that mean you don't even remember little ol me?" A man with blonde hair came in, at first I thought it was the same man as before but this one looked a bit different, a bit older maybe.

I stared an shook my head.

"Well shit then Jared I guess you know how to make a good entrance."

He jumped forward to examine my eyes as his lookalike had done earlier.

"Well human at least, that's a start. Where'd they find him"

Clearly I was just a topic now, my existence drifted into the back of the room away from the two and I was glad, all this attention had been giving me a headache and reminding me of how exhausted I still was. I looked over on the table to see a bottle of water that I grabbed and drank while they bickered about their new found lab rat.

I turned to see the other blonde man and what I presume to be Jeb right behind him.

"Well looks like you found out who decided to turn up?"

"Yeah and seems like you left out an important detail."

He nodded his head over to me and asked me if I knew who he was. I shook my head, now getting slightly agitated.

The younger blonde moved over to me, "You don't remember anything?" Shook my head. "Okay then I'm Ian. Sorry I figured you had… well a memory of me before I just stuck you back in these caves, if I'd known otherwise I probably would a explained a bit better."

"Nice to meet you." Was all I could cough up.

"Well memory or not Jared I don't think I've ever heard you sound so mannered. You sure you're not an alien?" He paused a moment. "I'm Kyle, Ian's brother. I'm assuming you figured that one out."

"And I suppose I gotta follow the lead huh? I'm Jeb this here is my place. My magnificent caves as you will. Until you figure stuff out just follow my rules and for now I'd stay away from my niece and nephew okay?"

I nodded, not fully understanding what I was nodding to. "Jeb do they even know yet? Does Wanda even know?"

Ian spoke up. "He came straight here to get checked out; I tried to avoid them for now. And I guess it's probably a good idea. Do you want to be the one to tell Mel, Kyle?"

Kyle backed away; I picked up the bottle and drank a bit more. Before long Doc shuffled my tired body over to a nearby room and told me to get some sleep. They put Ian on guard duty in front of my door, I guess to keep people from knowing I was here. Whoever I was I seemed to be important. But just this morning I was just a random dying guy in the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

**So first off thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate them. And I'm assuming that you've all been waiting to see Mel so don't worry its happening soon. I'll try and post another chapter soon so let me know what you guys think. K see ya.**

The next morning I proceeded to try and piece together what happened to me and to no surprise I was blank. I needed to know my life before, but I feared these people; why were they in these caves? What happened? I didn't want to know the answer it wasn't right. My head had been throbbing for hours and I simply thought it was the exhaustion but as the pain got more extreme I felt to the back of my skull where I noticed a large bump. Ian walked in then after being on guard duty through the night.

"What's up?" I looked over at him and he noticed me with my hand on my head.

"Headache I guess?" He walked over and took a look, "Let's get you to Doc."

We walked over in silence, trying to avoid whoever Ian wanted me to avoid. I still wasn't sure who Melanie was but I knew I wasn't supposed to find her. If she found me however… I wasn't too sure.

"Doc would you mind checking out Jared, I think he may have hit his head before we picked him up."

Doc walked over with and took a look, he then went over to put on some gloves and touched where my skull was hurting most. It was pure agony, I had not thought it was a big deal just a little bump on my head but he then showed me his hand; covered in dried blood and clearly more than a bump.

"Well Jared, I'm assuming you don't know how this happened." I shrugged. "Well it doesn't seem like you have a concussion and I'm surprised we didn't notice this sooner. Only thing I can think of is to check it out. It might be the reason your memories not workin so great. But if it's something serious we do have the supplies for surgery now; if it comes to that."

Surgery? It was just a headache; I highly doubted that that was needed. I wanted to see this 'wound' on my head. To see how bad it was, but I knew there was no point to that I had to trust this man he was a doctor and apparently someone that I knew.

"There's one more thing Jared." I looked up at him, Ian did too. "This scar on your neck, the one above the one that you made; it's looks old Jared; It hasn't been opened up recently," He turned to look at Ian. "Have you told him anything about what happened?" They were quieter now, as if lowering their voices would stop me from hearing.

"No, but Doc you think there was a soul?" I turned to Doc, as he nodded in sadness. As Doc opened his mouth to speak a small, quiet gasp came from the door. We all darted our eyes to see a small dark haired girl staring directly at me. "Jared" She whispered, hardly whispered I could hardly even see her lips move. Ian moved over to her. "Wanda, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet. But you need to stay here I'll explain everything. Mel can't know yet." She shook her head and moved back from him. "Wanda, please?" I looked at her and she turned away. I had no idea who she was, no memory came to me but I knew from the look she gave me that I was important to her. She wasn't this Mel girl that everyone mentioned but she looked like she could be a sister or something? Maybe that was it, maybe she was my sister?

She back slowly away and to our surprise ran out the door and down through the caves. Ian bolted after her and I heard her let out a yell. With a sudden need to protect and a hidden knowledge of the caves I ran after them. Doc yelling behind me to stay back. I ran through, blinded in the dark but somehow knew exactly where I was I followed as I heard Wanda yell at Ian and I could see Ian stop as she kept walking. That was not a good sign I ran up to her "Hey!" I yelled and grabbed her arm. "Stop!" She turned at her arm being touched and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Mel needs to know, Jared." She was whispering again and I could now tell that meant she was hurt. Jared looked away from her a moment to see that they were no longer in the dark; they were in some sort of bright dome, full of grain. There were people staring at him and Ian came running behind them. Wanda and I stared at him as he pointed behind them. Wanda looked first, as she turned her head she let out a gasp, I followed and saw a girl with light brown hair walking towards us in the field with tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know I've done two updates in a couple of hours. I've got the day off and without even thinking about it I just keep writing today. So hopefully the chapters still turn out good hahah. I'm really starting to like this story though so I'm probably going to extend it a bit. Be sure you read the last chapter first cause you know, I updated pretty quick and honestly wouldn't be surprised if I did another update today too.**

"Mel please, wait." Ian tried to hold her back from me and I knew this was the girl that they hid me from. Just being near her made me nervous and I felt myself staring at her; unable to take my eyes off of her. She looked at me with pure pain in her eyes. She said nothing, only staring and I couldn't bring myself to form words either, as we stared Ian tried to keep her back; knowing that she would be hurt from this. I could hear Wanda trying to explain everything from beside me but I couldn't listen I just looked at this beautiful girl who looked so sad to see me. Ian tried to calm Wanda down and I broke out of my trance. I looked around to see a crowd forming around us. Jeb was one of the people in the crowd and broke his way through.

"Now Mel, Wanda I need you both to calm down. It was for the best."

Wanda looked at him. "Jeb, you knew about this?"

Mel turned to look at him, then back to me. "Why?" She barely whispered, she was even quieter then Wanda but her voice was beautiful and so heartbroken. Before I could say anything she walked away. I stared at her as she made her way into the darkness. Ian and Wanda then turned to me and waited for my reaction.

I gulped and then faced them. "Explain what happened to me."

Wanda took my hand and walked me out of the fields; we went back to Ian's room where they sat me in a chair.

"Please, explain."

Ian leaned on the wall and Wanda sat on the bed looking directly at me, the silver in her eyes reflecting back at me. Ian spoke first, since Wanda was still piecing together everything going on.

"Well Jared I'm guessing you've noticed things are a little… odd around here?" I nodded.

"A few years ago, we got invaded by souls; they take over our bodies and basically erase us. Most of the human race is gone; they've been taken over by the souls. Wanda here was like them but decided to switch sides. She's about as human as they come now and I love her but basically when she arrived things were a bit tricky. I know it's a tough situation to believe. For years we've been on the run, my brother and I arrived at the caves about a year before you and Jamie. We've all been hiding out here in Jeb's caves for years, but about two years ago we were out on a raid and something happened. We were just driving back when we got pulled over. It was just three seekers at the time but we knew there were more in the area. You told us they wouldn't fall for our sunglasses trick so we all got a bit worried. Since Wanda was here we couldn't get her to try and fool them. You decided to make me and Kyle hide in the car while you ran off. We tried to stop you but you ran out so fast; and as the seekers began to chase you we had no choice but to start up the car and drive off. We drove around to try and find you, hoping that you were hiding somewhere and waiting for us. But you were nowhere to be found. We searched for days before we got back to the caves. Safe to say Mel, Wanda and Jamie weren't too happy with us and Mel I don't think ever actually gave up searching."

Wanda continued. "Mel and I snuck into the seekers records in a few different areas to try and find information but there was nothing. No mention of your name. It was like you fell off the face of the earth." She paused. "That was until yesterday."

"This is the truth?" I look up at Wanda who nods in sadness. "I love Mel, don't I?" She nods again. "And Jamie?"

"Mel's younger brother, before you came to the caves, you, Mel and Jamie hid out together. When Mel got caught you arrived here with Jamie. He misses you too, but we're going to try and figure this out before he finds out what's going on."

It's a lot to accept but somehow I believe it, I'm not sure if it's the convincing looks these two give me or the fact that my body just knows it's the truth but somehow I know it is. I suddenly feel anger build up in me, I'm not sure why, since I haven't felt any amount of anger through this entire ordeal.

"Jared? Are you alright?" Wanda tries to convince me to look up at her but my head stays down looking at the floor, my hands tense up and I make them into fists, I can feel my heart rate increasing but I'm not sure what's upsetting me. I'm in my own little world, hating everything around me when only a moment before I was accepting and calm, thankful to have these people explain this to me, to have them here with me. But that's gone, my anger increases and is broken by a loud, "Jared!"

I swing my head up to see the small and quiet Wanda as she yells me name.

Her face suddenly changes as she looks into my eyes, the anger slowly drains and Ian moves into my line of vision, the look on his face is full of curiosity; as is Wanda's. "Jared?" I'm confused by how he says my name as if not quite sure it's me. As the buildup of emotion calms itself down I'm suddenly feeling incredibly tired and fall over onto the floor.

**So things are going to get interesting, I'm going to add another twist and its already getting somewhat hard to keep this all organized haha. But keep a look out for the next chapter, there's going to be a lot in that one :p ok. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet again thank you for the reviews haha. I'm on a role with writing this thing haha I really do appreciate all you reviewers out there, you guys are really helping me to write this thing. Sorry if it got a bit weird in this chapter. Its sort of how I planned it in the beginning and the whole thing will start coming together pretty quick. So stay tuned :)**

I see a girl with light brown hair, running away from me, I tackle her to the ground and flash a flashlight in my eyes. "See?" She stares at me and then says "Get off of me." I laugh and let her up, she looks at me as I explain myself. She's beautiful. The image fades and I lose it forever.

"Jared?" It sounded like an echo, I assumed it belonged to Ian but it was so rattled and shaken it hardly sounded human at all.

"Jesus Ian- you with him for two minutes- practically kill him" The voices might be getting more broken up but I can tell that's Kyle.

"Please Jared, come back." I'm shocked at who I hear, I hardly know her (or hardly remember her but I know who it is. Melanie. My Melanie. My eyes spring open and I regain my focus as the blurs begin to show themselves. "What happened?" Ian laughs, "Well we may have another issue on our hands."

It's not what I want to hear, as if things weren't complicated enough as is. "What do you remember Jared?" Mel looks at me, "I was getting angry. But I don't know why and everything went black."

I look to see Ian, Wanda and Mel all looking at each other. I then notice a tug on my hand and see that Mel is holding it. I raise myself up to sit and look at them. "What?"

Wanda walks forward. "Jared, are you the only one there?"

That question sounds insane. "Yes." Mel looks away for a moment.

"We think there may be a soul in there with you. The scar on your neck, how long you were with the souls, the memory loss. We opened up the scar to find out, before any damage happened to you. We looked and noticed that there is a soul but it looks like when you hit your head the soul died but not all of him."

I reach for my neck and feel the scar, I can feel two but as Doc said I made one myself. My head still hurts and I guess now I know why. I rub the new scar and can feel it hurt but I do this all the same.

"So I'm a soul?" Doc walks up to us and cuts in. "Not exactly, we think it's just you, and that maybe part of the soul latched onto you possibly changed you."

I looked at him with utter confusion. "The old Jared was a bit more angry, and impulsive; that hasn't happened since you came back. You said you were angry before you blacked out; well that may have been your old self, however the soul side came out in that moment, which would explain the silver eyes. Please keep in mind Jared, this is just a hypothesis."

What happened to me! Why was I in that desert, why did I run in the first place? I could have avoided this whole situation if the old Jared hadn't been so stupid. I can feel the anger building up again and try to calm myself down. Mel's eyes widen and I know exactly what's happening. I let go of her hand and turn my head to the ground. Staring at my feet I continue with my inner struggle, I shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have come back, if I was a soul I should have stayed a soul everything would have been better if my choices were the right choices. Now I've hurt Mel, I don't remember my life, and I have an alien invading my mind and emotions?! My anger builds again and I don't want to black out. Mel grabs my hand and I immediately look up to her eyes as she smiles back at me she grabs my shirt and pulls me in for a kiss. There's so much passion that I can't help but forget the world around me. My heart slows, my body loosens and I relax. It's as simple as a kiss. After a moment we pull away her eyes are still closed and she blinks up to me with her beautiful blue eyes. I pull my face back to hers and give her another quick kiss.

"I'm sorry." I say to her, she just smiles. I think I'm in love with this woman I hardly know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry been a little while since I've updated. And it's a short chapter too haha. But I will have the next chapter up soon so don't worry. And again please review, I always appreciate make me happy haha okay well see ya.**

"Okay we just need to check one more thing today." Doc put the thermometer in my mouth and I sat there in silence, he checked over some charts and looked back at me. It had been a full week in these caves, I had started to get used to the idea of living here despite it still being incredibly awkward and hard to believe. I had come to terms with a lot of things: aliens invaded and forced us into hiding, some aliens decide to join us and even fall in love with some of us, a girl had waited two years for me to come back home to her, and that there was a young boy who still didn't know I was here.

I had agreed to stay hidden until I knew I was good to go out and that Mel would be able to talk to him first, and as soon as this thermometer business was done I would be on my way helping out with everyone else in the caves, pulling my own weight.

"Okay Jared let's give it a look, perfect. Okay, go meet Jeb out in the field and he'll help you out. Any troubles and you come back here."

I nodded and walked out, no guard with me just me finally tasting the closest thing to freedom that I had seen in a while. However with the memories I can't quite recall I may have not had freedom for quite a bit longer. I still couldn't quite figure out how I knew these caves so well, but I moved my way through them and into the fields. I looked around as all the people turned to look at me, some had smiles but most were just curious.

"Well I see Doc kicked you out." Kyle threw his arm on my shoulder and grinned. I shrugged back at him.

"I hope you know Jeb won't be easy on you. He'll work you to the bone, so don't look all excited about it." I laughed and shrugged again.

"He's right you know, before you left you usually did twice as much as the rest of us so let's hope you can still keep up." I turned to look at Jeb, gun in hand leaning on a shovel. He tossed it to me and told me to follow him. He took me and Kyle to another room where several men had pickaxes and others had shovels; they were digging out some of the rock.

"Well being in hiding and all makes things a bit slower but we're running out of rooms and so we gotta make some. These guys dig and you guys round up the rock and shovel it outside, easy as that."

Kyle and I nodded and went straight to work, we then took the wheelbarrows and I followed him outside, as we reached the edge of the cave the sun struck me in the eyes like a strike to the face.

"Yeah, that happens when you live underground." He laughed and walked back in, I took a moment to stand in the sun, it felt great and I was immediately more alive. As we walked back to the caves I felt a sense of longing to get back into the sun. After the day's work we went for dinner where I was supposedly suppose to meet everyone including Jamie.


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been a long time since I've updated haha any of my stories really. Sorry guys. I do have more to write on this one though, safe to say the twists in this story will keep on coming. Anyways gotta go but I think I'll try and post another chapter today or tomorrow. Okie doke see ya. Oh and review and such because I love um and love to hear what you guys think :)**

"Jared!" I walk into the room for food and see a young boy running straight for me. Kyle laughs and keeps walking and I stand frozen as the boy practically tackles me with a hug. I presume this is Jamie. He hugs my waist and I can feel his nails practically digging into my back. Tough for a kid.

I can hear him crying and mumbling something but I can't quite understand what it is. I wrapped my arms around him uncomfortably, this kid was clearly like a brother to me, even without the memory of him I could see that was true. I gently pushed him back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, I heard that something happened and you don't know who I am. But you had us all really worried. I didn't think you were ever coming back Jared."

I stared at the kid, he had long ruffled hair that went down past his chin, his bright eyes nearly matched Melanie's and I couldn't quite tell how old he was. He looked maybe fourteen but he might have also looked young for his age.

He wiped the back of his arm across his cheek as if to wipe some unknown dirt, "I'm Jamie, I guess it's nice to meet you." He grinned and held out his hand. I laughed and shook it. "I'm Jared."

We all sat down next to Melanie, Wanda and Ian joined us shortly after. Kyle told them about how I did during my first day back to work. Ian laughed and handed me his bread telling me I deserve it. Mel mentioned something about things getting back to normal and I smiled back at her. As everyone began to clear out and head back to work Jamie motioned for me to follow him. I looked back over my shoulder to see that everyone had already gone and walked to follow the kid. He kept walking, occasionally looking back to be sure I was still there and walked into a dark area. Confused I followed him; walking up I could see nothing, my eyes fooled me for a moment and I tripped over my feet, I saw a faint glow where Jamie sat and took a seat next to him, he smiled and pointed to the side of us, I looked and saw a brilliant glow. It was stars, I was outside, it was beautiful. I took in the lights and noticed them move, these weren't stars they were glow worms. Jamie laughed. "Wanda had the same expression the first time she was in here too." He paused for a moment. "Actually now that I think about it, you and I both had that same look when Jeb showed us this place when we first got here."

I look back at him, that's right the first time I came here it was with Jamie. Something about how Mel got captured so I brought Jamie with me here. I had never heard much about all of that.

"Hey Jamie."

He looks over at me, "Mhm"

"What happened when we first got here?"

He studies me for a moment, I think trying to come to terms with the fact that I don't remember him. Beside the excitement that he seems to have I can see an underlying sadness in his eyes.

"After Mel got caught," He paused thinking about the memory. "You and I stuck around a little while, you wanted to get her back and nearly went on a suicide mission to burst into the Seeker's headquarters." I try to think of this but my mind comes up blank. "I told you that we should go to Jeb's; we had nowhere else to go it took us a while to figure out where we were going. Since Mel was the only one who really knew the map and knew where we had to go, I did my best but walking all the way there in the desert wasn't very easy. I nearly died, I don't remember much of it but I know that you carried me most of the way." He smiled thinking of it.

"I know Jared that you had some brother's before all of this. But I guess after all of that…I guess..I guess I sort of thought of you as my brother too. When we finally found Jeb and the others we kind of became part of their family too. And then we got Mel back, and Wanda, Sunny, Lacey, everyone. It was pretty peaceful but then we lost you, I lost my brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time I know you guys. Sorry I'm a terrible person. And I know its a short chapter too. There is a method to my madness in that one. I honestly wanted to cut it off there before a new twist happens. Hahaha So enjoy the show grab some popcorn and read your hearts out. New chapter soon and I promise I won't make you guys wait so long this time.**

Jamie and I sat there for a while, perfectly comfortable with being silent. Watching the glow worms was mesmerizing and I lost my train of thought, I felt like I was half asleep when Jamie interrupted my lost thought.

"Jared?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to you when left? I mean I know you can't remember much but do you remember anything about it?"

I thought about that for a moment, of course I couldn't think about anything.

"No, sorry Jamie. I know I'm not exactly who you remember either."

He looked over at me curiously. I guess no one had exactly told him what was going on.

I sighed, "Doc thinks that what happened is that a soul that was in me, may have died or mostly died. It's kind of confusing. But it changed something about me I guess made me calmer, more like a soul. Since we made that discovery I've been noticing it more and more."

He looked at me, eyes wide but listening attentively.

"When I get angry, they noticed that my eyes glow silver; like the soul is trying to fight back."

"So the soul is still there? When you're angry does it still feel like you?"

I hadn't thought about that before, I guess it did still feel like me for the most part, until I blacked out. I looked back at him, this kid was pretty smart.

"Jared?" He lifted his head up, I nodded. "Could you get angry? I Mean maybe we could test it out, see if it's really you?"

"Jamie, if it's not actually me I could hurt you. You know that I could hurt everyone." I listened to a click sound as the glowworms disappeared into pitch black. As the glows rose back up I noticed the gun on his lap and I understood.

"Okay but Jamie I swear to god, if it happens, you shoot. Better yet take me somewhere that you can tie my arms up just in case."

We walked down to a small hole where Jamie told me Wanda was when she first arrived. He tied my hands behind my back to be sure I wouldn't escape. I then sat down and thought about what had made me angry the first time. The confusion of what happened, of being stuck in that desert, of not knowing how I got there. The anger begins to build and I look up at Jamie. I can tell from his expression that my eyes must have changed. However seeing the scared look that he is showing me I quickly try to calm myself down so I don't frighten him. This time however feels different, I am completely calm but his face is still frightened.

"Whose down there?" We hear a yell and I quickly close my eyes so they won't notice.

I hear the footsteps as someone approaches.

"Kyle it's fine just me."

"Jamie I'm not stupid I can see Jared behind you. Why the hell did you tie him up?"

I can tell that he's close to me and I open my eyes.

"What the hell? Jared?"

They must be silver because the next thing I know someone smacks me in the back of the head and I pass out on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another short one. Sorry guys I'll have a longer chapter soon I just keep ending this on a weird note haha. I'm really wanting to build up Jared finding out what happened, cause well I'm assuming that why your all still reading. **

"No Jamie, this is not okay."

"I know what I was doing, I wasn't in any danger it was still him. You saw the expression it was him!"

"Jamie c'mon don't be stupid its eyes were silver! You know what that means!"

I lifted my head; I felt a horrible sting in the back of my skull.

"If we could stop calling me an 'it' that would be great." I rubbed the back of my throbbing head, there were no bandages which was a good sign but I opened my eyes to scowl at Kyle.

Everything about how I was acting felt different somehow, more natural maybe.

"Well how about you explain what the hell is going on then? I know Doc told me something about there being a dead soul or something, and that you were a bit different but c'mon Jared. You are a soul aren't you? Your eyes would not look like that otherwise."

Before I could say anything Jamie jumped in front of me. "That's why we did that. I needed to see if it was still Jared. Kyle it was. Just because his eyes were different; just because he acts different he's still Jared!"

Kyle took a moment and then gently moved Jamie (who hesitated greatly) out of the way.

"Was it you the whole time? Were you Jared this entire time?"

I nodded.

"I almost killed Wanda when she first got here because I wouldn't believe what everyone was telling me. If you both believe this, I'll take your word for it."

He reached his hand out and I took it, as we shook hands Jamie jumped up.

"Well great because now on another note. I have an idea."


End file.
